mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Black Friday Sale 2009
I reported a problem with this page, because it is empty when I get reffered here through an external link. In another browser profile I see everything up to date. Looks like the wiki is thrown back in time in this browser profile. Anyone has any clue what is going on? SepulSoul 14:56, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :P :You might have to purge your cache or refresh or something. — Balistic 15:05, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :: But how come other people have this as well? They've never been to this page before... SepulSoul 15:08, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::: Let's see, both my FireFox profiles are now allright, so I tried to check it with Chrome, went to this page for the first time and it is all empty again. Same goes for other pages, all thrown back in time... Can anyone check if this is happens to them as well? (so I know I am not mad) :P SepulSoul 15:11, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Problem with editor I noticed that the wiki editor always makes the cell background black (#000000). I just reverted two changes to the table color manually. Is there any way to fix this in the wiki editor? Owed 19:35, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Never mind, I just figured the wiki editor didn't like short color descriptions like #eee. Now it should be fine again. Owed 20:00, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::My bad. i didn't know short color descriptions wern't supported Toenailsin 23:08, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Hourly featured items It looks like they're repeating and following the same order. Shall we fill in the ones for the rest of today and the next days of the event with predictions (marking them as such, which would be removed as confirmed)? 23:07, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :I was thinking the same thing. That would be helpful for people to predict when a certain item they want will be available.Toenailsin 23:09, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::*If people are going to be up ad willing to update it, then it'll stay, otherwise it's moot and I will undo the "theoretical" part. Da Irish Kid 23:55, November 28, 2009 (UTC) JAGUAR ?? I noticed that on SUNDAY at 8 PM (PST), you have listed the JAGUAR as the HOURLY SALE item, vice the KODIAK. How do you know the JAGUAR will be replacing the KODIAK ???? Carlos 12:06, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Kodiak OK, looks like someone went back and edited the list to remove the JAGUAR from the Sunday 8 PM time slot. Thanks. 12:09, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Black Friday Sunday night error The problem with the Sunday night schedule is that the SUV went on consecutive hours (7pm and 8pm). By design or error, who knows. Laporbo 09:27, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the info. --Cinty 09:36, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::: And now we have the Violin Case Machine Gun for the second consecutive time as well, so that's not correct either... (@ 03:00 pm PST that is) --SepulSoul 23:06, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::: and one hour later: The meat hook is back on, so the last item on the list won't show up anymore. I'm going to sleep now, someone else has to take a look if the other items are in the correct order at the same time ;-) --SepulSoul 00:05, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Not that it matters but I think the Lapel pin ran 2 hours at 8 and 9pm and the knife ran only the final hour. Laporbo 07:47, December 1, 2009 (UTC)